Cero
]] is a form of attack used by Menos, Arrancar and Visored. As a standard energy blast, it consists of firing a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. While in most cases it is fired from the mouth, some Arrancar and Visored are capable of firing Cero from their hands, fingers and other parts of their bodies. This often requires the user to under take a specific pose, with Coyote Starrk being the only exception. The power, force, speed, and blast area of the Cero is dependent on the strength of the user (i.e., the stronger the user, the stronger the attack), and there are some Arrancar and Visored who have come up with their own variation of Cero. The charging and firing time for Cero also varies greatly, from relatively charging fast to firing it to instantaneously fire one without much charging. Variations Cero Doble is a variation performed by Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, by swallowing her opponent's Cero and returning it back to the user along with her own Cero, making it more powerful. This attack was seen used against Nnoitra Gilga.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 7 While in her child form, Nel is only able to return the Cero fired by her opponent as seen used against Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio.Bleach manga; Chapter 252, page 16 Cero Sincrético is a variation performed by Dondochakka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche. This attack was used against Szayel Aporro Granz.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, page 16 Pesche and Dondochakka charge their Cero simultaneously and combine them, forming a large, swirling sphere. They then fire the combined Cero, launching a multi-colored beam. Although it does not work on him, Szayel Aporro admits that it is a "marvelous technique",Bleach manga; Chapter 297, page 9 and that if they had used it before he had time to analyze their reiatsu, he would have been defeated. However, it does seem to greatly drain Pesche and Dondochakka---both are panting and on the point of collapse after performing it. Beautiful Charlotte Cuuhlhourne's Final Holy Wonderful Pretty Super Magnum Sexy Sexy Glamourous Cero is a variation of Cero which is performed by Charlotte Cuuhlhourne. Despite having a very long name and the shape of a heart, it is just an ordinary Cero as noted by Yumichika Ayasegawa. It does however have a rather wide blast radius.Bleach manga; Chapter 321, page 7-8 Gran Rey Cero 's Gran Rey Cero]] is a Cero that only Espada are allowed to use. It is performed by mixing an Arrancar's own blood with the Cero. The result is a Cero with a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to the Espada. It is also many times more powerful than a normal Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, it also seems to spin like a razor upon release as compress and decompress due to the sheer speed and raw power. It is a drastically potent Cero, used only by the Espada themselves. This attack was first used by Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez in order to incite Ichigo Kurosaki into donning his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 280, page 16 It is stated by Ulquiorra that using a Gran Rey Cero is one of two things that are forbidden while in Las Noches, as it is so overwhelming that it could destroy the fortress.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 9 So far, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez is the only member of the current Espada to utilize this attack. Cero Oscuras 's Cero Oscuras]] or more grammatically correct Cero Oscuro, is a black Cero used by Ulquiorra Cifer in his Resurrección form. He also compares it to Ichigo's black Getsuga Tenshō. It covers any exposed light into pitch darkness.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, pages 18-19 Though the only Espada shown to utilize this technique so far, Ulquiorra told Ichigo that, "This is an Espada's fully powered Black Cero." Ulquiorra also referred to it as "our Cero." The Cero Oscuras' range is vast, and its attack power is massive. It is powerful enough to shatter Ichigo Kurosaki's entire Hollow mask and critically injure him in the process. It is strong enough to destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. The superior Cero Oscuras is far greater than an average Cero. Cero Metralleta is a variation performed by Coyote Starrk while in his Resurrección. By using his right pistol, Starrk is able to fire a barrage of Cero at his opponent. This was first seen used against Shunsui Kyōraku.Bleach manga; Chapter 362, page 14-15 Cero Color Variations Most Cero are a crimson red color when used by Hollows, Visored or Arrancar. *'Crimson Red': Hollow Ichigo, Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Yammy Riyalgo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez While most Cero are commonly crimson red, Arrancar have shown various colors. *'Magenta': Ggio Vega *'Indigo': Findor Carias *'Burnt Orange': Mila Rose *'Green': Ulquiorra Cifer, Choe Neng Poww *'Lime-Green': Lilynette Gingerback, Mashiro Kuna, Kaname Tōsen *'Golden-Yellow': Nnoitra Gilga, Tia Harribel, Dondochakka Bilstin *'Light Teal': Nirgge Parduoc *'Blue': Coyote Starrk *'Violet': Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Pesche Guatiche, Wonderweiss Margera *'Pink': Charlotte Cuuhlhourne, Sung-Sun References Navigation Category:Techniques Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:World of Bleach Category:Visored